customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 12 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:35A6:DEA5:4D66:66F6-20190412221741
Let's Go is an original Barney song that first appeared in "Let's Go to the Fire House". It is not to be confused with "Let's Go On An Adventure" or "The Adventure Song". Lyrics Current= ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::On an adventure today ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::We can hardly wait ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::It's going to be so great. ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! ::Let's go and ::explore the world ::Each day will bring something new ::Anything is possible, ::Make a wish and it might come true. ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::On an adventure today ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::We can hardly wait ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::It's going to be so great. ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::On an adventure today ::Let's Go! (Let's go!) ::We can hardly wait ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::It's going to be so great. ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! |-| Let's Go the Fire House (credits)= ::(Let's go!) ::(Let's go!) ::(Let's go!) ::(Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go) ::Let's go to the fire house to see what happened there ::Is there a big red truck like in my book? ::To fight a fire what do they where? ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::On an adventure today ::Let's Go! (Let's go!) ::We can hardly wait ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::It's going to be so great. ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! ::Let's go and discover how the firefighters get prepared ::When hear the sirens and the bells do you think they ever get scared? ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::On an adventure today ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::It's gonna be so great! ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::We can hardly wait ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::On an adventure today ::Let's Go! (Let's go!) ::It's going to be so great ::Let's go! (Let's go!) ::We can hardly wait ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! ::Let's go, let's go, ::let's go, let's go! Trivia * This song appeared in every Season 12 episode of Barney & Friends after Barney comes to life. Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure #The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure #The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure #Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure #Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure #To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure #The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure #The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure |-| Home Videos= #Let's Go to the Fire House #Let's Go on Vacation #HIT Favorites: Jump Into Spring (Episode Featured: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Episode Featured: Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Let's Go to the Moon (Episodes Featured: The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure/The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure) #Play with Barney (Episode Featured: Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure) #Story Time with Barney (Episode Featured: The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (video) (Episode Featured: The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure) #A Super-Dee-Duper Day (Scene Taken from: A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure/To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure) #It's Showtime with Barney (Episode Featured: Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure) |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Space Adventures (Asian Tour only)